


I Never Thought I Needed Saving Until You Came

by girlwonder8



Series: What Makes Us Super [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batbrothers (DCU), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crossover, Daddy Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Gen, MCU/DC Crossover, Multiverse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: From the moment they first met, Dick and Peter knew that they're gonna be good friends. They're both geniuses, heroes and now both adoptive sons of billionaires. But who would've thought that they'll discover something unexpected?or the 5 times Dick and Peter are like brothers plus the 5 times they actually are
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: What Makes Us Super [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699651
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	1. You Have Your Own City

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover and since Dick and Peter are my favorites from the Marvel and DC characters, It'll be about them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Just before Spider-man can shoot a web at the thug holding the victim, a sharp shiny thing came out of nowhere disarming the thug and giving him a better chance of rescuing the poor teenager. He then managed to web the thug into the wall in the alley right before the police came.

“Great job again, Spidey!” said the officer to which Spider-man responded with a salute and left swinging through the rooftop

He sat in one of the tallest buildings in the area, mask removed to half his face so as to show his mouth and prepared to eat the sandwich he bought earlier when an unfamiliar voice came saying

“I deserve credit for that too ya know.”

He turned his head and saw a familiar red, yellow and black figure standing behind him and smirking

“A thanks will do I guess? I mean, dude! You wouldn’t be able to web him up and get the girl to safety if I haven’t disarmed the robber, right right?”

Peter didn’t know how to respond. He knows that before him was the one and only Boy Wonder and couldn’t deny fan boying. He’s been one of his heroes and Uncle Ben even got him the limited edition Robin action figure for his 8th birthday which sits beside his Star Wars collectibles in his shelves.

“Gee, uhhhmm, thanks” were the only words he was able to utter before swinging away. He doesn't want to be rude at all but it was the first time that a fellow hero approached him while he was about to have his snack and to be honest? it really caught him by surprise. "Robin will understand" Peter told himself blushing. He’s just shy and overwhelmed plus Karen’s already reminding him for the nth time that he’s late for what Mr. Stark emphasized for a hundred times as a very important dinner and he shouldn’t miss or else no patrol for a month.

“Hey! I was trying to chat…” Robin said swinging next to him with his grappling rope.

Peter made a mental note of how the older hero can amazingly follow his moves with ease. They say Robin doesn’t have a superpower but to smoothly follow his lead and his moves? he must be very flexible and athletic. No wonder they call him Boy Wonder. He was too lost in his observation to respond.

“Not so friendly after all ey friendly neighbourhood spiderboy?”

“No, no…I’m really sorry Mr. Robin”

“Mr. Robin?!” Dick shouted cutting Peter’s web with his birdarang making him land in the rooftop beneath them.

“Like come on, dude! Do I really look that old?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry ok? Rob? Robby? Boy Wonder?”

“Hey chill! Rob will do, Spidey?”

“I’m just in a hurry. Thanks for earlier” Peter said trying to swing away again when Dick blocked him.

“Heeeey come on! Aren’t you gonna give me a welcome to NYC? I just came here you know and figured I should go on a trip. New York’s great and bright unlike good ol Gotham there. But I still love gotham of course…”

“You’re running late, Peter” Karen’s robotic voice reminded

“I’d love to give you a tour, Rob but I really have to go” Peter said trying to run again

“Hey, come on, cinderella. It’s not yet midnight unless you have a curfew.”

“Mr. Stark’s calling me. I’m very sorry…besides, what are you doing here anyway?”

“Thinking of moving…what do you think? Can I join the avengers?”

“That’s not mine to decide”

“You really seem in a hurry. That’s just sad…I really looked forward to getting your autograph. Anyhow, catch you later” Robin said before disappearing into thin air.

"He really doesn’t have powers?" Peter questioned himself and then shrugged. _Forget that, Robin the freakin' Boy Wonder of the Dynamic Duo wants Spider-man's autograph?! gosh. That should be the headline that Mr. Jameson should be publishing but that's more impossible than anything._

“Kid, you better be on your way or you’ll say goodbye to that suit for a month” Mr. Stark’s voice came through his suit

“Yes, yes. Mr. Stark I’m swinging on my way.”

“Swinging? Where’s your suit? You’re formal suit that I got for you for this?”

“It’s with happy. I just can change there”

“Ok,ok, kid. Tick tock!”

Peter made it to the restaurant where he was met by Tony.

“Pete! Finally! Hey! Hey listen everyone…with me here is Peter Parker, my personal intern and the smartest kid I know. He’s here with us today to present his team’s latest research on Kinematics”

The crowd cheered as Tony and him made their way to the table. Peter had to admit that the noise and the greetings plus the infinite flashes of cameras trigger his sensory overload a bit. “Gosh this is gonna kill me. This or boredom” he told himself.

“I promised you you’ll enjoy this one, didn't I?” Tony questioned

“Huh? What?”

“You looked bored already, kid. Just wait a few more seconds and”

The press started crowding by the door as a tall man and a teenage boy both well-dressed for the occasion made their entrance.

The adult and the teenager just made their way smiling and waving as if they’re really used to this kind of attention. Who wouldn’t? They’re none but Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Of course, they’d be used to this kind of life.

Bruce and Dick made their way to where Peter and Tony were sitting

“Brucey!!! You made it!” Tony shouted giving Bruce a hug “And oh my? How’s my favourite nephew? It’s nice to see you getting tall” he continued ruffling Dick’s hair

“Hey, I just got that fixed, Uncle T” Dick replied trying to fix his well-gelled hair properly, "besides, I am your only nephew!"

_Uncle T? Tony never told him that he and Bruce Wayne were close and that Dick Grayson calls him uncle._

“Gentlemen, this is my intern…” Tony proudly said as he pushed Pete a little bit forward placing him closer to Dick and was getting ready to say his favourite 2-minute intoduction of Peter Parker, his youngest and brightest intern, straight A student ever since he entered school and all details he wants to say each time he wants to introduce Peter. Peter is always too embarrassed hearing these word from The Iron Man himself but Tony thinks otherwise. It will always be his favorite thing to do and though he could see the teenager's cheek go red each time, Tony meant every single word.

“Peter Parker?” Dick butted in.

“You know each other?” Tony questioned half-surprised but half-annoyed because he didn't get to say the intro he prepared about Peter. 

“Gotham Academy vs. Midtown High three months ago. Our Mathlete Team beat their Decathlon Team on the clincher round,” Dick answered,

“Not your fault though” Dick said to Peter “It was that what’s his name again who solved it fast but wrong’s fault” Dick said smiling sheepishly.

“A pleasure to meet such a fine young man” Bruce said going for a shake.

Peter shook his hand.

“Now, why don’t you two boys talk science or raid the dessert table, or just talk. B and I have some important matters to deal with”

“Yes..finally come on, Pete” Dick told him rushing off with Peter

“Soooo, does Dickie know?” Tony asked

“About Peter? I haven’t told him anything but he’s a detective. He’ll figure it out” Bruce answered knowing what Tony meant, “Smart kid you have there and a very polite young man.”

“Look, B…I can really use your help. I’m thinking of..”

“Adopting Peter?” the Gothamite said smiling as he sipped his wine.

“You snuck the words out of my lips, B. But I don’t know. What if I’m the one who’ll ruin a great kid like him? I mean, am I even gonna be a good father?”

“You’ll never know”

“But I just want a good future for him. I want to look after him.”

“There you go, Daddy Tony.”

“I...I don't know... I told Pep and Rhodes about it so many times and thought about it a thousand times more but there's just no right answer. I mean, how did you know that you want to take Dick in?”

“Well, I saw myself in him. It was difficult at first and I am at the brink of regretting my decision. But Dick, he’s just filled my life with positivity and color”

“Like a little ray of sunshine?”

“Yeah, and that is when I knew that I also needed him in my life, that’s when I knew he deserves the best this universe has to offer even when I doubt that it's me."

“Deep”

“Just relax Tony. You’re Iron Man. You can do this.”

Both adults then smiled sheepishly while watching their boys nerd their way out of boredom.

"I sure hope they're not building a freeze ray and try it on that fountain" Tony interjected.

"I know two boys who once did and got grounded for a whole month," Bruce replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first chapter for this crossover. FInally have done it. How do you find it so far? your Kudos and comments are very much appreciated


	2. What's Fun Without Pranks?

“Uncle T!” Dick cartwheeled out of the elevator after it opened

“Uncle T! Uncle T!”

“Calm down, Tweety, I’m just finishing this” said Tony while tinkering with his suit

“I need your help!” Dick went on as if he didn't hear Tony's response.

“I can see that. What is it for this time?” Tony finally looked at him, eyes anticipating.

“You and B really thought you can keep it from me?" Richard's eyes were wide and full of excitement, his smiling from ear to ear while walking closer to his uncle, "That Parker dude is the webcrawler. Gosh. it's too obvious. You and him spend a lot of time together and Spider-man was rumored to be Iron Man's son.”

Tony smirked, “And?”

“And I figured it out so I need you to help me prank him.”

Tony smiled at the teenager and put his hand on his face, shaking his head a little, “Gosh, I so lost the bet to Bruce. I thought Peter would be the first to figure it out since you can’t hide that mannerism of yours”

“What mannerism?’ Dick said while raising a brow.

“That weird creepy laugh”

Then Dick let out a loud one.

“That! You do that all the time and its pretty obvious that only Robin does that when beating criminals or cracking jokes. You sure you’re not Joker’s sidekick?”

Dick laughed again. “Very funny, Uncle T. But Petey still didn’t figure it out soooo you have to help me. This is the plan”

“Fire away.”

* * *

The bell rang on the last period as Peter grabbed his phone from his pocket reading Mr. Stark’s message:

“Happy’s gonna pick you up. Important news again. -TS”

He arrived at the compound with Tony greeting him putting his arms on his shoulder

“Kid, I have an important mission for you.”

Peter was about to ask about it when the large screen flashed before him showing clips of him and Robin fighting bad guys together. “You seem to be friends with Boy Wonder over here”

“Not sure..uhhhhm we met a couple of times but that’s that”

“So? What did he say? Is he staying here for good?” Tony then sipped from his cup of coffee.

Peter still hasn't understood why his mentor was asking about this but he tried to answer the question, “Still haven’t asked him that yet. Why you asking anyway?”

“Well, I want you to take him to me so we can have a little chat. Kind of thinking of giving him a job as a part time avenger.”

“What?”

“You heard me kid. Look at this. The way he somersaulted and did that kick, yeah. Yeah that. Flawless right?? He’s got mad skills you know.”

“Yeah”

_“So, am I gonna be an avenger now? Can you introduce me to Iron Man” Robin’s words flashed on Peter’s mind how the teen hero also wanted to meet Mr. Stark and become an avenger. This was playing in Peter's mind when Tony interrupted asking._

“Alien?”

“Wh...uuuuhh...No” Peter responded.

“Science experiment gone wrong?” Tony asked again.

Peter shook his head.

“Some mystical magician?”

Peter showed him a thumbs down.

“Mutant?”

“No.”

“You’re telling me he’s an ordinary human?” Tony said his voice a little raised in amusement.

“Yeah.”

Tony put both of his hands together as if going for a slow clap, “Oh I am so gonna love this guy. Maybe you can contact him and invite him here. Well, you know what I think he’s down town. Go talk to him, kid.”

Peter waited on a tall building waiting for the masked hero to come swinging buy and it wasn’t for long when he saw a smoke bomb being shot releasing smoke and Robin kicking the butts of a robbers stealing from a jewelry store. He went there at once so as not to miss the action and helped the Boy Wonder taking down the robbers. The guns were webbed by Peter to the walls and ceiling and Robin touched these webs as if investigating and saying:

“These webs of yours still amaze me. You know I’m also kind of into chemistry and you can also make a birdarang out of this. Or should we call it webarangs?” then he laughed his signature laugh that Tony was talking about earlier sending clues to Peter who was too focused on how he will invite Robin to the compound.

“Well actually someone wants to see you”

Robin looked at him like a kid waiting for a surprise to happen, “Really? Is it Captain America? Sick!”

Peter just stared at him, “No, it’s Mr. Stark.”

“NO way! That’s so cool dude! Iron Man wants to see me?”

“Yes, he told me to invite you over so you can talk about confidential matters”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go Spidey!”

* * *

They arrived at the compound where Tony was waiting for them. They rode the elevator where FRIDAY’S voice was heard “What floor, Spider-man?”

“Take me to where Mr. Stark is.”

“46th floor function hall”

“Cool! An AI? This is downright the best day of my life” said Robin while fixing his hair on the elevator’s mirror.

The doors opened revealing a Tony with his signature tux and shades sitting on one of the chairs in a large meeting table. He stood up greeting them:

“Finally! Gotham’s Boy Wonder! Thank you so much Underoos for convincing him to come”

“It’s an honor Mr. Iron Man, Sir. I’ve always wanted to go here and meet you.”

“Is it that a coincidence? I’ve watched your moves ever since you do that Dynamic Duo thing with the Dark Knight and have always wanted to meet you as well.”

“Please, have a seat. Coffee, Tea, are you even old enough to drink?”

Robin didn’t answer but he followed Tony's gesture of pointing at a chair in front of him and Peter.

“Oh. Secret identity thing. Kind of like our friendly neighbourhood here but I assume you’re not of legal age yet?”

“That’s all that I can assure you, Mr. Iron Man”

“Please, just call me Tony.”

“You probably know already why I invite you here. As I was stating earlier, I see you have a lot of potential of becoming an Avenger also but before jumping into that I must know if your stay here is permanent or you’re just out for a visit?”

“I’m actually yet to decide, Sir. I have to be honest I’m loving New York." the boy stated shyly, "It’s very different from Gotham”

“So you and the Big Bat parted ways already?”

“Kind of. It’s a complicated story.”

“Teenagers.”

Peter noticed Tony holding his watch while maintaining eye contact with their guest. He then heard the Ironman suit disengaging from across. Mr. Stark must have activated it as if getting ready to suit up, but why?

“I pretty hope that it’s not a teenage rebellion or something. Batsy would sure be mad at me if I take you in without his permission” Tony continued

“I’m sure he wouldn’t. We talked about it somehow, not just formally though”

“Just tell me if you’re staying here for good then. You’re very much welcome to stay.”

“Really? That’s so awesome! Thank you so much, Tony!”

"If you also need some place to crash, my place will always be available for you."

"Wow, wow...that's just so great. Thanks again" Robin said still sitting comfortably in his chair

“You know I’ve known your mentor for quite sometime”

Robin's brows furrowed, “Bats didn’t mention it to me.”

“It’s no surprise, kid. He wouldn’t mention a rotten deal to his sidekick” Tony's voice turned low. Peter really didn't like that but Robin showed no sign of suspicion. The Boy Wonder just sat there uncomfortable in his seat.

“Rotten? What do you mean?”

“FRIDAY now!” Tony commanded as Robin’s hands and feet were cuffed to the chair where he was sitting. The Iron Man suit now finally around Tony with his face plate up.

“Tony? What’s happening?” Dick panicked and tried to get out of the chair. Peter gave the same confused look to his father figure trying to cope with what was happening.

“You heard me, Boy Wonder. The deal was rotten and it’s all because of that Big Black Bat.”

Robin tried his best to get out of the chair where he was strangled, even trying to reach for his gadgets.

"Stop wasting your energy, Robby. Those are vibranium cuffs and your gadgets have long been disabled the moment you entered the compound," Tony said with a grin on his face.

“Let me go!" Robin pleaded still struggling to free himself then looked at where Peter was standing shouting "Spider-man! Do something!”

Peter didn’t move a muscle as he was still not believing his eyes on what he’s witnessing

“You can try but you won’t be able to free yourself from there, Birdy. I heard from a reliable source here” Tony patting Peter’s shoulder “that you’re just an ordinary boy relying on his skills and gadgets.”

“You told him?!” Robin angrily shouted at Spider-man who was still frozen in his place.

“How could you Spider-man? I trusted you!”

“Don’t blame it on him, Birdy. I just asked him a favour for it. Blame it on your mentor. He didn’t tell you enough.”

“Mr. Stark why are you doing this?” Peter finally got the words and spoke up.

“I need to take back what’s mine, Spider-man.”

“FRIDAY, hack into the Batcave and make sure Daddy Bats is on the line.”

The screen revealed the Dark Knight whose glare suddenly turned into anger.

“Robin?! I told you to stay away from Iron Man!" Batman shifted his gaze to Tony "What do you want, Tony?”

“Well, I hope you remember October 12th event at San Francisco where you stopped my men from delivering the stark weapons just because you thought you were doing it right.”

“Tony, Robin has nothing to do with that” the Dark Knight replied glaring at them.

“I know! But you put me on the line then Batsy. If it weren’t for you the villains would not have gotten away with the nuclear weapons and causing further damage. You play hero all the time Batsy but you’re still a fraud”

“I told you it’s not the right thing to do.”

“Then I tell you now that either you come here and deal with me or little Tweety here would have to scream.”

Tony said pointing his blasters at the boy tied in the chair.

Batman looked at Robin through the screen and saying “You know I can’t compromise the mission for you. I’m sorry.”

“Cold as always. But you’re very welcome to watch.”

Tony’s blasters activated aiming at Robin when Peter threw himself in front of the other masked hero and shielded him.

“Move away, Spider-man!” commanded Tony.

“No! This is not you Mr. Stark!” Peter protested

“You do not understand. Batman sided with them, he let them get away and that doesn’t make him any different from those criminals!”

“But Robin’s innocent! He's just a kid! You can’t hurt him!”

“Move. Away. Now!” Tony’s voice was deeper and more serious

“I won’t!”

“Then I’ll have to make you” Tony flew into the air catching Peter of guard and shut at Robin throwing him off the other side of the room. Peter rushed to catch him but he failed. He looked at the cold floor where the body of the other teenager was lying lifeless.

“No, no, no! He’s not breathing! How can you do this Mr. Stark?” Peter said trying to hold back his tears. His voice cracked on every word.

“It’s for good.” Tony repled.

“No…no…no..no…Robin!!!”

Peter was crying and his mask could not hide his grief anymore. _What has he done? He broke Robin's trust. The other young hero just wanted to meet the Avengers and he deliberately put his life on danger._

Peter felt his heart pounding. He felt his chest tightening. He couldn't think of what to do next because rushing Robin to the hospital would make him and Mr. Stark a suspect. All the thoughts kept on bombarding his head when the fallen hero in his arms suddenly giggled.

“Wh?” Peter failed to complete the word. 

“I’m sorry. Sorry, I can’t hold it anymore” Robin said standing up.

“Ro..Rob? You’re alive”

“Better than alive, bro! that was so intense!" the raven haired boy said with laughs in between his statement, "Thank you so much, Uncle T.” he said looking at Tony. 

“Uncle T?”

“Oh come on, Petey! Smarty pants. Still haven’t figured it out?” Robin removed his domino mask revealing his bright blue eyes. “It’s me”

“B…but”

“Yes…yes” Dick had the widest grin on his face because Peter looked so confused. The brunette turned to his mentor, “Mr. Stark! You were with him on this?”

“I’m very sorry kid. I kinda owe Tweety here something.”

“Hey Friday can you replay a video of Peter’s face earlier.”

The screen showed Peter brimming with tears inside his mask as he tried stopping Tony earlier.

“Look at you, dude! You’re so close to being an Oscar’s recipient!”

“Aww, I made Petey cry. I’m really sorry.” Dick continued teasing as Peter's look of confusion slowly turned into annoyance, “Come on, dude. It’s no fun if I just reveal it to you easily and I’ve been dropping clues but you still haven’t figured it out and I got bored and I’m sorry.”

Peter then shot a gaze at the Boy Wonder “Well you better be! It’s on, Robin!”

And that’s where tons of other prank wars between the bird and the bug began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm avenging the characters and giving 'em justice on this hehe. I have more coming right up. Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Stay whelmed 'cause I love you 3000


	3. Been There But I'll Go Back For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick helps Peter and gives him some witty advice on how to adjust with his new life

“Tony Stark: Now a Father”

“Officially IronDad”

“Peter Parker: Tony Stark’s Adopted Son”

“These headlines are something. How come you and Uncle Tony never mentioned of it?” Dick asked his adoptive father

“Thought you’ll know plus that is not a prank.” Bruce said putting his coffee down on the table. “Your Uncle Tony’s been thinking of it for quite a while. The dinner the other night? He asked me about it”

“He asked you? That’s really something”

“Yes, chum. He kind of asked me of my reason why I adopted you”

“And?”

“The usual. I said I saw myself in you but he better brace himself for a major headache and early signs of ageing”

“Me? A headache?”

“No. Major headache”

“Ouch”

“But how did Peter react to this?”

“Not liking the media’s attention”

“Guess I better talk to him. We’ll go to his school as part of the Olymphysics team. I need you to sign this for me”

Dick left the kitchen and prepared for school.

The trip to Midtown High was long and silent. He had to admit that he’s concerned about how Peter was responding to this change in his life. They’re both orphans but he’s younger when Bruce took him in so he kind of adjusted to his life already before he reached his teenage years. He’s somehow used to the crowd watching and cheering for him also during his flying Grayson days so their situations were different. He also must add that their personalities maybe alike but its different in a way that Peter’s too sensitive and has self-trust issues as Peter Parker, of course, not as Spiderman. He wasn’t able to bring the man who killed his Uncle Ben to justice at once plus he didn’t know much about his parents’ deaths. He began his superhero gig by himself and no one guided him. Luckily, Uncle Tony took him under his wings but it’s still different. Dick has Bruce and he had him ever since. Aunt May was great but she’s also someone that the media will target for this big revelation. She will also find it hard to adjust. Peter must be having a rough time.

As they neared Midtown, Dick’s thoughts were confirmed as he saw the media flocking at Midtown’s gate. He’s pretty sure that it’s because of Peter because no such cover was present for these kinds of academic events. No one also knew that he was part of the team competing for Gotham Academy. Thankfully, because of this he’ll be able to help Peter ‘cause he’ll surely gain the attention once he alights from the bus.

“It’s Dick Grayson!” shouted one of the reporters. Then one by one, the media started going to GA’s bus and interviewing him.

“Gee guys, I think you’re waiting for someone else”

_"What are you doing in New York?"_

“I’m here with my team to compete with that of Midtown’s”

 _"Only for that, aren't you going to do talk shows or visit tourist spots?_ "

“Yes, yes. We’ll just stay for that”

Dick tried answering as many questions as he could when he saw Peter and Ned entering the building.

“Looks like we need to go” Dick gave the newscasters his charming smile before following his team inside.

The competition was tough as the scores of both teams were only one ahead of the other per question asked. As the final problem was given, all the contestants started solving until peter hit the buzzer and answered “angular velocity of the object=24radian/s”

“24radian/s is correct. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you this year’s Olyphysics champion Midtown High” and the crowd cheered while Dick’s smile reached his ears.

“Why are you happy, Grayson? We lost.” Anton, his team mate, asked him

“Well, I’m just happy for them”

“Yeah, that Stark kid seem smart. I think that’s the reason Mr. Stark adopted him”

Stark kid? Wow, the news was really fast.

Before GA’s students left Midtown, the principal was kind enough to give them lunch and show them around for a while. Dick cannot deny that he’s thinking about Peter and the reporters who he saw from the windows still waiting outside the campus.

 _“How is he gonna go home?”_ he asked himself

“You think you're so smart now huh Penis Parker? Enjoy the attention why it lasts” that Flash (was it? It doesn’t even fit him because for Dick, Uncle Barry’s the only Flash…but that’s what Peter said) shouted while pushing Peter to the lockers

“Just because Tony Stark adopted you doesn’t mean you’re a different person.” The other guy said punching Peter in the face. Peter fell down and the other student started kicking him saying “You’re still a poor little orphan who also lost his Uncle because of the bad luck you bring”

“Awww, Puny’s gonna cry? We’ll all do cry once Tony Stark dies because of your curse” that loser again remark readying his fist to punch Peter who he now holds by the collar until Dick held the fist and punched him first.

“Back off!”

“Well, if it isn’t Richard Grayson. This isn’t your territory, circus freak so move away”

“And that makes it yours? Poor Midtown belonging to a bully like you”

“Oh, I see why you’re doing this. You, too, are an orphan right? That’s why you sympathize with Penis Parker here?”

“What did you call him?”

“You heard me right, Grayson. Now out of the way before I beat you two.” Flash said grabbing Dick’s neck tie

“Go ahead, looks like I’ll have to call Lucius and tell him to cancel that deal with what was that? Oh right, Dutchen’s Inc. where the Thompsons are working because their son beat me while I’m in Midtown.”

Flash let go of Dick’s tie and mouthed “You may have won but you’re still a charity case”

“And you’re still a jerk” Dick fired back.

He helped Peter stand up whispering “Really Pete? Some kind of acting back there?”

Before Peter could reply, Dick’s professor shouted “Grayson, we need to go!”

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Dick said going away

* * *

The bell rang and Peter’s heart started pounding faster. He’s gonna go through those press people again before he makes his way out of the school to meet Happy.

“UUggghhh” he told Ned “Dude, does this really have to happen?”

“Yes, man. You’re a Stark now remember?”

“Why not just ask Happy to wait for you inside the school’s parking lot so you wouldn’t have to pass by that crowd before you can ride the car?”

“That’s just too much to ask.”

“Then let’s just hope we make it alive” Ned said as they approached the queue of reporters and bloggers outside.

_“Peter..Peter Parker”_

_“Please just answer a few questions”_

_“Are you Tony’s biological son?”_

_“Why did you accept his offer”_

_“Is he really your father?”_

_“Are you his boy toy?”_

Peter’s heart stopped with the last question he heard. He tried to ignore them because the noise and the camera’s flashes just gave him massive headaches.

“Really? That’s a question?” a familiar voice joined them

“Tell me, Ms. Williams” Dick said holding the name tag of the reporter who asked Peter the last question “Is that a question to ask a minor?”

The reporter was silent.

“You don’t have an answer? Maybe I’ll just ask your supervisors in Daily Updates?” Dick continued throwing a gaze at the name tag again

The other reporters stopped trying to push Peter, Ned and now Dick.

“Let’s go, Pete, Al’s waiting. Bye, Ned.”

Dick led Peter out of the crowd and to the car where Alfred was waiting for him.

“I thought you left already?”

“With all those press people waiting outside? Figured you might need saving , spidey”

Peter was silent.

“Hey, don’t think of that right now. Bruce and Uncle T allowed us to go on a tour today”

“Tour?”

“Yes, come on. Bring me to the best spots here in New York, haven’t seen everything you know”

“I really want to, man. But everywhere I go, the reporters just start appearing and bringing you with will sure magnetize them more.”

“So? What’s wrong with that?”

“I’m not just used to it, bro. You know, I’m not just fond of that kind of attention”

“I know, I know Petey Pie. That’s why I’m here. I’ll introduce you to the celeb world. You’ll have to deal with it you know. So things won’t be hard for you and Aunt May and Uncle T. “

Peter ignored him for a while and just spoke to Alfred saying “Can you please take us to the park, Agent A Sir? I would really love some ice cream”

“To the park it is, Master Peter”

Peter was supposed to complain when Dick stopped him saying “Get used to it”

They went to the park and bought ice cream and some nachos. As Peter expected, the reporters came out of nowhere like mushrooms sprouting all over. But Richard was like a master of tricking them. They were able to walk around without the media trying to come near them. He’s really good at this.

They found a bench by the lake and sat there to eat their snacks.

“You really owe me for what happened earlier.” Dick stated

“What? What earlier?”

“With that Flash jerk. Why does he even call himself flash? Uncle Barry and Wally won’t approve of it”

“Eugene”

“What?”

“His real name…Eugene”

“Ok..ok..I can live with that. But you accepting all that and pretending that nothing happened? That I can’t live with. You’re allowing them to do it to you more, dude. Like seriously, how do you hold your super strength for that?”

“I must”

“I’m sorry?”

“I heal fast so it’s better that they hurt me instead of the others.”

“Wow. What an advocacy, Spidey! You really think you’re helping the others because of that? You not standing up to bullies would give them more reasons to bully you and others. They find this kind of weird creepy pleasure in it”

“I’ll hurt him if I fight back”

“Who said anything about fighting back?”

“You just need to speak, Pete. No need to fight, answer and when things get worse, report if you have too.”

“Start a campaign against bullying. Ask Ned and that MJ to go with you and some of your team mates, Abraham was it? And that Betty.”

“You really did your homework, Dick”

“Hey…Detective. Please remember. It’s really easy to remember, Petey. But going back to what I’m saying…when you and that Eujerk graduates, there would still be jerks who would still look for nerds they can pick on in Midtown High and those poor boys would not be bitten by radioactive spiders”

“Think about it, bro” Dick said holding Peter’s shoulders and turning the webcrawler’s body to face his.

“You can make a change…not just as Spider-man, but as Peter Stark”

Then Peter let go of Dick’s grasp facing the lake again

“I don’t know, man. It just doesn’t and please, it’s Parker”

“But it’s legally Stark now.” Dick followed Peter’s move of facing the lake and grabbing a nacho from the plate placed in between them

“So I can call you Richard Wayne?”

“If you find it comfortable Peter Stark” Dick smirked.

"Then how about Parker and Grayson?"

“We could switch surnames Richard Parker sounds good for me” Dick suggested.

“And Peter Grayson has a good ring to it” then both boys laughed at their idea.

“Or you could just call me the smartest guy you know”

“You lost earlier, remember”

“That was my team who lost, not me. If I were up there with you and not Bethany, then I could have answered faster than you. You should thank Professor Harrison for not letting me play til the last round”

“Yeah right”

The boys went to the museum afterwards until it got dark and Alfred told them that it’s time to head home. They dropped Peter first at the compound and went straight to Gotham. Peter bathed and changed into his Iron Man shirt and Hello Kitty pyjamas which Mr. Stark bought him and checked his phone.

Again, his instagram and twitter accounts were flooded with notifications. He clicked on the most trending one which had the Hashtag “#orphansbutbillionaires” which showed two pictures of him and Dick in the park.

One showing Dick holding his shoulders while smiling.

The other taken from another angle which showed him and Dick still sitting on the bench in the park facing a lake and getting nachos from the plate but it was taken at an angle which made it look like they’re holding hands.

Rumors in the comment sections exploded. People alleging that they are involved in a romantic relationship.

Peter’s heart sunk as he was still recovering from the issue that he and Tony had a relationship and Tony was a pedophile. Now, people are accusing him and Dick of being gay.

_“It turns out that Peter Parker wants a Dick after all._

_"One billionaire is not enough.”_

_"One at a time, dude"_

All rude and somewhat nasty comments that insensitive people left. He checked his messages and saw Ned, MJ and Aunt May asking if he’s alright. He never intended to reply until his phone again buzzed revealing a message from an unknown number.

“They just cannot take a good angle of my handsomeness, babe. The photos suck. -RG”

And that made Peter smile.

“ _Dick really had to teach me how to be that positive in these kinds of situations”_ he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooooosh. Thank you so much for the hits and kudos. I doubted myself the first time this idea came to me. I've always thought that there are only few who loves the crossovers but I was wrong. Thanks for the support guys. Please comment on the work also :)


	4. It Is On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's revenge  
> Prank wars part 2

It was a normal day in the tower. M’gann was just continuously flipping the page of her cook books which she recipes which she has read and cooked for like kazillion times.

Connor was giving wolf a bath.

Kaldur is reading a book by the couch.

Artemis was in her room trying to finish a heap of homework in her desk but is equally bored just like the rest of her teammates.

And the two best pals were sitting in front of the tv playing video games.

“Give it up, Wally. I beat you here for like a million times. Don’t you ever give up?”

“Sorry for that, Rob but my fortune cookie says today is my lucky day so just keep on playing”

Robin was determined to win until Wally’s avatar exhibited some sort of magic move which defeated his.

“What?! When did your avatar ever do that?”

“Like I said. Fortune cookie. Lucky day.”

“Lunch is served!” shouted M’gann from the kitchen and the whole team made their way to the dining area.

They ate together… Wally eating as much as he can and Atemis scolding him for having no manners. M’gann pouring some soup on Connor’s bowl. Kaldur quietly watching his team. Zatanna scrolling through her phone and Robin still annoyed that he lost to Wally.

Zatanna broke the silence by shouting “Omg! M’gann, Artemis! Look! It’s Spiderman!”

Without hesitating, both ladies stood up and went beside Zee’s chair and looked at her phone as the screen showed Spiderman in action.

“Do you think he’s our age?” M’gann questioned

“Maybe he’s older. He looks manly to me.” Artemis answered

“Older? Manly? Have you ever heard him speak?” Robin questioned

“I think he’s older ‘cause he used man instead of boy. You know we used Kid or boy or lad instead of man.” Kaldur replied

“Yes, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid flash” added Connor

“Of course you’ll use that because there’s already a Superman, Aquaman and the Flash”

“looks like Baby Bat’s jealous” teased Artemis

“I’m not a baby and I’m not jealous” Robin blushed

“Well, I hope he is just our age. Maybe we’ll get along together” Zee answered quietly

“Looks like somebody has a cru-ush” Wally teased

“What? No. of course not. ” Zee denied

Robin hurriedly finished his dinner and excused himself as he will take a shower. He removed his clothes and turned the warm water on. He lathered the shampoo and washed his body until he heard the alarm coming from the briefing room which means that they are being called for a mission. He quickly dried himself and put his uniform on and went straight to the room where his team mates were gathered and seemed like they didn’t hear anything.

“Hey? Guys? What are you still doing? Didn’t you hear the alarm?”

His team mates looked at him and they all fell on the floor chuckling.

Dumbfounded Robin asked “What?”

“Maybe the Joker’s in town” joked Connor

Robin looked at his reflection from the mirror and saw that his raven black hair was turned into a strong shade of green like that of the Joker’s

“Who did this?!” he shouted at his team mates who were still giggling

“Ahh, Robby, you look cute in green” said Zatanna

“Stop it guys, I’m gonna take a shower again”

He took another round of shower but still the dye wont go off.

“What kind of dye is this?” he asked himself as he kept on washing his hair until he finally lost hope and went out of the bathroom.

“I’m so gonna kill whoever is responsible for this, Wally and Roy has to prepare their funerals ”

“Eeennggk! Guess again” Peter said hanging upside down and taking a picture of him

“I am so gonna kill you!” Robin shouted

“If you can go out. By the way that stays for a week” then Peter left his room and went outside

Wally was waiting for him and assisted him to the Zeta tubes

“Thanks Wally”

“Anytime, fortune cookie”

“Fortune cookie? You’ll gonna regret entering this war, Wally!” Dick warned


	5. Behind Masks

Peter couldn't deny that he had a bad day at school. He missed the train and was late for his first subject. He was up until 3 am last night because gosh those criminals don't really know when to give him a break. he forgot that they have an essay to write in history and a research in biology that's why instead of eating during the lunch break, he crammed the works he needed to pass later that day. He hasn't seen Ned nor MJ and had enough of Flash's insults. 

“I hope there’s something good today” Peter told himself as he made his way to one narrow alley and removed his clothes

“Really? This is your dressing room” Dick, now wearing his Robin uniform, teased.

Peter ignored him until he was able to put his mask on and asked Karen if there are some crimes in town.

“No, I am afraid there's none.” Answered the AI

“You see, I took care of it while you were still in school”

“Why are you still here? Thought you left already”

“Dick Grayson left but Bats and Uncle T allowed me to stay for a while. You know how I love NYC and its friendly neighbourhood”

“Hahaha! Maybe I’ll go visit Gotham someday” the webcrawler stated

“No way” the Boy Wonder answered faster than the flash of lightning

“Way” Peter fired back

“Bank robbery at block 7” Karen interrupted

“Ready for some action?”

“I was born ready”

They stopped some few bad guys and helped old people cross the street. They also were able to stop a truck which lost its brakes and a fire burning down an old orphanage.

“it’s just tiring to do this you know. Can we get a sandwich?”

“Delmar’s has the best sandwiches in the universe."

"Well, I trust your taste buds Petey Pie"

"But we’ll be needing to swing...I mean, walk, there.”

“Oh Come on, man, why not just let me use your web shooters?”

“No. use your ropes.”

“Pretty Please. I’ve been asking you for like weeks now. Plus, I've also computed the adjustments we need to make for it to be compatible with my height and weight”

“I told you it’s not gonna happen until you allow me to use your R-cycle.”

“I answered that already. B won’t allow me to bring it here.”

“Then you can’t use my web shooters. There it is Delmar’s”

"Doesn't look breathtaking but it's worth the shot"

The young heroes ordered a sandwich and ate 'em atop one of the skyscrapers in Queens.

“How’s Uncle T?” Dick asked looking at the busy city in front of them still chewing his sandwich

“He’s fine. Still having a lot of paper works” Peter answered

“I mean, as your Dad?” Dick clarified

“Ohh… he’s great really. Overprotective and kind of wanting to spoil me all the time," Peter then smiled behind his mask and went on saying "He almost bought me Netflix the other week" Robin pushed him a little and teased, "the company? get out!" Peter chuckled and nodded, "he thought I wanted the company when all I wanted was an account. He's always like exaggerated when I ask for something and then panics when I don't but he’s really giving it his best shot”

“Exaggerated is the right word for it. They tend to outdo it most of the time but I still bet Bruce is cooler and more charismatic.” Dick stated with pride in his voice while crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising his chin a bit.

“No way. Dad’s better." Peter argued "Besides, where’s Uncle B anyway”

“Woaaah Dude!!! You called him Dad." Robin said eyes wide and giggling "And did you just call Bruce Uncle B? that’s so not original."

"Anyways, he’s out of town taking care of some business related matters”

“I’m trying to get used to it as you said. Besides, why don’t you call him Dad?”

“I called him Tati before. But I outgrew it when I had a grip of English”

“Tati?”

“Oh, Uncle T didn’t tell you? My mother tongue’s Romanian since that’s where I was born. And that was the language used by my folks when we were still in the circus though I got a hand of some French and Spanish while travelling...I just mastered English when I stayed with Bruce.”

“How old were you when your parents died?”

“Eight”

“so you remember them better than I remember mine.”

“I think so. I still remember Mama and Tati’s voice. How Mama used to sew our costumes and Tati teaching me the famous Grayson somersault...he told me it runs in the blood of every Grayson...I remember hurting myself on several occasions and crying before I perfected it. I...I remember Mama’s lullaby and Tati’s bedtime stories.”

“Which of them has blue eyes like yours?”

Dick scratched the back of his head trying to recall “Oh..well honestly, none of them. Tati’s eyes are grey..ash grey and Mama’s are brown…dark brown. I don’t know from which side of their families did I inherit mine.”

“Well I remember my Dad’s are blue and Mom’s are brown.” Peter replied

“That’s cool. Too bad we can’t show these babies when we fight crime”

“Secret identity is a must.”

“Agreed."Dick gestured for a fist bump to which Peter instantly followed. Dick then let out a soft sigh and said, "But you know, dude. There’s a deeper reason why I wanted to keep my identity behind the mask. Not just for safety reasons and because Bruce wanted me to but because I sometimes question my own identity" Dick paused and bowed his head a little. He let out a sigh before continuing "…you know…as Richard Grayson”

Peter looked at his inspiration for starting out as a young hero. He felt his chest swells with pride and happiness as he connects to the message that Dick was trying to convey “Same here, man. I just feel that there’s something that I still wanted to find out...about myself…but still the mask gives me confidence. It makes me feel more.”

“Never thought anyone can understand me with this...I actually wasn't able to tell it with anyone...”

"Even Babs?" Peter grinned behind his mask

Dick punched Peter lightly in the arm "Look who's doing his homework. Proud of you, bro"

Then they were both silenced by a warm breeze that blew on that rooftop for a while. Peter looked at Dick who was staring at the endless colors that the sky was magnificently painting. Peter followed his gaze and saw that Dick was captivated by the pleasing and calming palettes of the sunset.

“Robin?”

“Yes?” Dick replied, still savoring the ethereal show before them. It wasn't that loud but thanks to his super hearing, Peter was able to catch that.

“I've been meaning to ask, have you ever wondered what if your parents are still alive, will they be proud of you? You know all these hero thing”

“No," Robin quickly answered the wall crawler while munching over his sandwich "have you?”

“For quite some time now. If Uncle Ben and Mom and Dad were still alive, what would they have thought of me...you know...as Spider-man?”

“Well, to answer your first question. No, they won’t be."

"But why? Citizens of Gotham love you..even super villains find it amusing when you're around, girls would be screaming when they see you, every little boy in Gotham wants a Robin T-shirt and an action figure"

"You sure that's only in Gotham?" it was now Dick who grinned and thanks to his domino mask, Peter could see how the smile started forming in the Boy Wonder's face

"Huh?"Peter looked confused inside his mask and Dick did not need x-ray vision to see that

"I believe I saw one of those action figures in a certain teenager's room here in Queens"

Peter didn't reply and Robin laughed "Just kidding, dude...but I mean, I won’t be Robin if it weren’t for the injustice done to them but still, they’d be proud of me as the best acrobat in town, or even the continent”

“Mhmm good point. If Ben were still here, then I wouldn’t be Spider-man”

“See. These things somehow turned out good”

Dick’s phone then buzzed in his utility belt

“Well, I gotta go, Selina is looking for me.”

“Bye, Rob!”

Peter went home and changed his clothes. He checked his phone and saw that Ned sent a message of a photo of Boy Wonder and Spider-man on top of the roof eating a sandwich.

"Dude :((((("

“You’re friends with Robin and you didn’t even get me an autograph?”

Peter just smiled and let his head rest on his pillow. He rolled to his left and let out a giggle as his eyes were focused to his shelf filled with his action figures. He saw Darth vader, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, Iron Man and beside it was the Robin action figure which Richard was referring too earlier. _That nosy detective. I'm sure he waited for so long to tease me about this._

Little did he know back in Gotham, Dick was also in his pajamas, getting ready for bed when Alfred entered the room and gave him a box. Dick's smile was from ear to ear as he displayed the Spider-man limited edition action figure that Bruce ordered for him as a price when he discovered Spidey's secret ID. 

"Thanks, Alfie" 

"Now, go to sleep Master Richard. I assume your homework is already finished."

"Sir, yes, sir" the bat protege saluted to the butler, "and also please tell B that he's the best" 

"Will do, young sir. Good night"

Dick also laid on the huge queen sized bed in his room looking at his new action figure which he took a picture of and sent to Peter.

"Now we're even" 

which Peter read when he felt his phone buzzed again when another text came

"Gnyt arachnerd, Don't let the bed bugs bite. Oops" Peter laughed and quickly typed, "Sleep tight, Robby. You need to chirp early tom" then he covered himself with his blanket and tried to go to sleep.

Dick Grayson and Peter Parker.

Robin and Spider-man.

There really ain’t a difference.

We’re just two brothers behind masks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly broke me :( I've always seen Peter and Dick share things in common but this is just


	6. The Revelation

Dick went home from a long day at school. Barbara was busy with her campaign as the next student body president and he hasn’t seen Artemis the whole day. There are tons of homework to do and he’ll probably miss patrol tonight but Burce just came back and Gotham misses its Dynamic Duo. It’s a big night for both all of them, especially him. He went outside the campus and straight into the car where Alfred was already holding the door out for him. Dick got in and Alfred started to drive

“Let’s go straight home, Al. I’ve already texted the team that I won’t be able to make it to the Mountain today since I have tons of school work to do in order for me to come with Bruce in patrol today, you know, the Dynamic Duo’s finally back after that month long trip of his.” Dick said without a pause

“Apologies, Master Richard, but Master Bruce said you both have somewhere to be in this night”

“Really? Where?”

“I’m actually taking you there and Master Bruce said not to tell you until we arrive”

“That’s a surprise. Ok, Alfie”

As they went on with their trip, Dick sort of figure out where they were going. New York? B’s in New York again? Maybe we’ll meet with Uncle T and Pete again?

“Your thoughts are too loud from back there, Master Richard”

“..m sorry”

“But they’re right”

Dick didn’t respond and didn’t say a word until they arrived at the compound.

Alfred opened the door and went with him to the elevator.

  
“Where to, Mr. Pennyworth?” FRIDAY’S electronic voice asked

“To where Master Bruce and Master Tony are” answered Alfred.

The AI took them to the top floor and Dick knows that its Tony and Pepper’s home. Peter probably is there too so he became excited to see his pal again since it has been weeks without them seeing each other as they are both busy with school work.

Dick’s eyes widened as the elevator doors opened and the smile on his lips suddenly turned into shock. He saw Selina with Bruce on the couch. Peter, Tony, Pepper and Aunt May on the other.

“Its not my birthday right?”

“Nor is anyone’s but still this must be a special occasion for everyone to be here now. Right?” Dick asked

“Still smart like your favourite Uncle, right?” Tony remarked

“Of course”

“Richard, honey, please sit down” Selina said gesturing at the chair in front of them.

“By the way, this is Aunt Hottie” Tony said putting his hand on May’s shoulders as he made his way to where he was sitting from earlier.

“Good day, Ma’am” Dick said politely.

A moment of silence transpired. Dick kept reading their minds but to no avail. He couldn’t figure it out but they all look like they know something that he doesn’t.

Bruce cleared his throat.

“As you know, I’ve always prepared a special present for your upcoming birthday”  
  


“So this is a surprise party and I’m part of the planning team?” Dick asked excitedly

“Let Master Bruce finish first before you respond, Master Richard” Alfred said

“As I was saying, these gifts were mainly memories from your flying grayson days and I figured I wanted to get you a picture of your folks or some of your stuff from the circus. That’s why I left with a business meeting as an excuse. I went to Romania where your parents stayed before they joined the circus. I asked for anyone knowing your parents hoping to find some relatives or friends who can provide me with additional information”

Everyone was listening eagerly about this including Dick but he still was confused with where this was going. Bruce was never open with what he did when it comes to his moves concerning his family.

Bruce continued: “then I found her” bruce handed him a picture of a lady who was about Bruce’s age “Merideth Fischer” she was your mother’s roommate before she and John met. “

Dick mentally noted that. Bruce was particular on how he constructs his words that’s why he trained him also to read between the lines. Peter and Tony noticed how Dick was analysing the situation.

“He’s figuring it out. Why Bruce used “John” instead of “Your father” when he used “your mother” instead of Mary.” Tony sent a glimpse at Peter which Dick also noticed but he didn’t bother interrupting Bruce as Alfred said.

“She told me that she met your father only once when your mother arrived at her place. She never knew his name but she recalled that he requested your mom to name the baby after him if you are a boy. She told me that your Dad’s eyes were bright blue, like yours.

“But Tati’s eyes are grey” Dick tried to argue in his mind

‘You have the same complexion and the same shape of face when I showed her your picture. She also said that John was Mary’s childhood friend who invited her to come with him in the circus and that she was already carrying you in her womb when she joined Haley’s.” Bruce went on.

“If in case something happens with you, your mother told her to refer you back to a certain address which apparently was in Budapest, her first residence when she moved to Europe from Australia. I went to that address and met an old lady who claimed to know your parents. She told me how your mother and father met and that your father was a scientist who travels from country to country as a government intelligence agent. She told me that when your mom got pregnant, they decided to move to Romania..to keep you safe from your Dad’s enemies who would really hunt you down. Your dad assisted your mom to Romania and from then on, no one heard from him”

“When I asked for a name, she gave me an old suitcase which belongs to your dad with the word “Franklin” engraved on it. So I put the information together and formed Richard Franklin. I tried tracking where this Richard Franklin went or worked until I came to the actual place of his abode where the workers said that agent Franklin only used his mother’s maiden name to cover his identity but his real surname was Parker…Richard Parker’

“What?!” Dick lost control of his emotions and he said this standing up

“Calm down, Dick” Pepper reminded

“I didn’t jump into conclusion at once but I went to Budapest and searched for data for a certain Richard Parker. All the days of searching and gathering brought me to a conclusion that there was only one Richard Parker who was in that place on that day when you were conceived.”

By this time, Dick was feeling beads of sweat forming in his forehead, tear threatening to escape his eyes and he was grasping for breath” Alfred put his hand on his shoulder which somehow calmed him down.

Bruce let out a deep sigh and bent forward to where Dick was sitting.

“Dick, I’m really sorry. I’m truly very sorry.” but before I told this to you, I also asked May that’s why she’s here and she told me that Richard’s name was Richard Franklin Parker and that he told her of working also in Budapest on that same time I thought you were conceived.”

May went towards him and hugged him “Richard, Richard, sweetie, Mr. Wayne and I continued to gather information to confirm that Richard was the only Richard Parker who was there that moment. He also told Ben about having a child there but he told us not to mention it to anyone just to protect you" May pulled away a little and softly held DIck's face in amusement

"You do…you do have your father’s eyes.” this made Dick burst out in tears on May’s embrace.

“ I…I can’t believe this” were the only thing he can utter

Selina also moved to where Dick was seated. “But we can confirm it, hun. Peter, here. We can run a DNA test and if you really have the same father then the results will give us the answers”

“No! No! No!” Dick said storming off to the compound’s balcony.

“Let him be” said Bruce.

“No! Someone should follow him” Peter volunteered

“Pete…” Tony tried to stop him

“If you won’t then I will, Dick needs me” he said before following Dick.

“Dick?”

“Why? Why does this always have to happen to me, Pete? Every time I thought I found my place and who I am, things just keep on changing. I…I don’t know who I am anymore”

Peter placed his arms around Dick. “I’m here.”

“If you weren’t really my brother then I’ll feel lost again, then I’ll hope again that my dad is still alive and I still have family left.”

“What if…what if we can’t find him? then I’ll question my existence again”

“Dick, listen. No matter what those results show, nothing will change. We still are your family. We’ll always be. Me and Bruce and Tony and the team. Nothing will change that”

Dick hugged him tighter and dried his tears, fixed himself as he got back to where the adults are gathered.

“Okay…I…I’ll do it” and the ladies pulled him again to a tight hug.

When the results came, they couldn’t be any happier. It was confirmed. They really are brothers.

They started spending more time together, Dick, visiting Peter more often since he doesn’t want Peter to get trouble in Gotham knowing how it’s like. Call it overprotective big brother instincts but being Spider-man doesn’t matter to Joker, Riddler or any other goons in Gotham. 

One afternoon as Dick and Peter were seated in a couch in the living room while the ladies are in the kitchen preparing a meal. Bruce and Tony were about to call the boys but they heard them talking

“If dad were alive, I think he’ll be proud.”

“Like both his sons are geniuses” Dick stated with pride

“both his sons are heroes” Peter then added

Dick let out a little chuckle and continued with “both his sons are billionaires" 

The boys laughed together when Tony interrupted

“and both his sons are pains in the neck” catching the boys off guard then the teenagers soon let out loud laughs

Tony walked away with Bruce to the kitchen when the latter whispered

“By that you mean, both his sons are rays of sunshine” then he laughed making Tony laugh even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty much thinking of continuing this one since I originally limited this to just 6 chapters but I really enjoyed writing about Peter and Dick's relationship and saw more angles to work with. Anyhow, how are you finding it so far? Kindly leave hearts and comments. 
> 
> Keep feeling the aster 'cause I love you 3,000


	7. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets his biological father after a heartfelt conversation with his adoptive father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this is going to be a ten-chapter fic. You'll find out in this chapter why I used this title. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Dick was half excited and half nervous. He’s underwhelmed and overwhelmed at the same time. His knee kept on bouncing as he looked at the scenery outside the limo’s window while sitting on the passenger’s seat on their way to New York.

“I wouldn’t do that, chum” Bruce said calmly keeping his eyes straight on the road while his hand are resting in the steering wheel.

“Do what?”

“Pace nervously inside your head,” the billionaire said pushing a little smile on his face, “You only do that when you’re tensed. What’s up?”

There’s really no use to lying now. This is Bruce Wayne talking. He knows everyone just by seeing them and for those he still don’t, it would be 1+1 easy for him if he wanted to know more. He was of course the best example of a person who Bruce Wayne knows about every fiber of his being. Still, he hated the thought of being honest, for only this moment apparently. Who would be anxious about meeting for the first time a person who’s buried 6 feet underground?

 _But will his situation be an exemption_? Dick asked himself. Can anyone blame him from not feeling asterous meeting a father you never knew of and just came to your life after a roller coaster of events?

“Again, overthinking” Bruce interrupted his trail of thoughts.

“Alright, alright…just stop doing that” Dick complained.

“Doing what?” Bruce teased.

“Reading me like a book and telling my past, present and future.”

Bruce raised his brow. His lips didn’t move but he somehow finds this side of Dick very much amusing. He enjoyed that Dick is somehow annoyed by the fact that he’s easy to read. The boy wanted something to keep to himself after all and deny every bit of things he feels embarrassed about. As much as Dick wouldn’t want to admit it, Bruce knows already and feels bad for his adoptive son during these confrontations. He wanted to remind Dick that he’s still human and he doesn’t have to pretend to be anyone else or impress everyone else. Still, he understood. There is a pressure after all of being surrounded by a team of supers.

“You know I can tell you your vital signs, your favourite color, what you want to eat, what you want to say, what you want me to do.” He promised to stop just wanted to annoy the teenager for a while.

“Yes, you can. You know what I want you to do but you’re not doing it” Dick said crossing his arms in front of his chest, still looking out the window.

“I somehow enjoy the sight of you being…Dis…turbed” then Bruce smiled at an annoyed Dick who finally managed to look back at his guardian. _Oh he is so totally not asterous_

“Ha-ha very funny”

“Relax” Bruce reassured putting his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “He’ll love you”

“I don’t even think he knows about me.” Okay so there it is…the truth. Time for a more serious conversation.

“A son whom he requested to be named after him?” Bruce answered “I believe not.”

Dick sighed and shifted his gaze back to the view outside. He had to be honest Bruce’s words somehow slowed his pounding heart and racing mind. _Bruce is right. He’s always right, right?_

Bruce parked the car at the empty spot on the side of the road. “I liked you instantly the first time we met.”

Dick grew more confused. He felt something warm bubbling deep in his chest but it was a mild and peaceful feeling kinda like the feels that a hug gives a person longing for comfort. He didn’t have time to process the whole situation but it seemed like his ears heard each world slowly and clearky.

The teen ager still remained silent…not that he didn’t like what Bruce just uttered but because his tongue tightened not knowing what to say.

“And liked you even more every day since you came to the manor.” Bruce went on despite the boy’s lack of response.

“Why are you telling me this?” the puzzled Dick finally asked.

“’Cause you often think that people love you because they pity you. You often think that I only took you in ‘cause I saw myself in you” Bruce paused. “Isn’t that a question you’ve been wanting to ask?”

“Well, I wanted to…before” Dick answered, his voice shy and low, “but it didn’t really matter now.”

“Yet. but I’ll still answer.”

Dick was startled. Bruce have always outsisted the energy emanating from him each time Dick tried to blabber about the thoughts going on his head or share puns or crack jokes during missions. But this time’s different…Bruce was insisting…no, he was forcing himself to have this conversation which the Boy Wonder knows full well that his mentor was never comfortable with. He wasn’t even sure if Bruce was capable of these kinds of stuff but Bruce was expressing. _He was opening up. He was feeling._ Dick could not comprehend what’s happening but he had one thought in mind and that is: This happens once in a dynasty and he had to grab this opportunity.

“Richard” the silence was again broken by Bruce who softly called him. He really isn’t used to hearing his real name from him since the moment they met. Alfred does it all the time but hey, that’s Alfie. But when Bruce calls him by his full name, it’s either he did something foolish during missions or in life in general. And yet, there is a unique factor in the tone of his guardian’s voice when he stated his name. So this moment’s very different from those scolding sessions.

“You’re right,” Bruce concurred “I took you in because I saw myself in you. I couldn’t bear the ride home thinking where the social workers would bring you and what kind of orphanage will you be placed in knowing that you’re not a citizen of Gotham.”

“It completely bothered me when Lucius rang me and said you we’re placed in Juvenile. I swore every bit of anger oozed through my nerves as I pulled over and asked him to send me the location and call my lawyers.”

“That night, as you remembered, it was pouring hard. The road there had zero visibility but all I can see is the sight of you frozen and shaken looking at your parents from the post.”

“I went to where you were kept and demanded everything from the social workers. I told my best lawyers to come as quick as they can and make me your legal guardian. I stayed there all the time until I got you out.”

Dick is now officially overwhelmed…heavy on the over. Bruce never told him about this and Al, despite knowing, never did also. It all was clear now that Bruce instructed Alfred not to tell him since Bruce apparently wants to tell it himself. He felt the emotion coming from his mentor. He felt it like a balsam being rubbed to a deep wound from the past.

“I know I’m not ready to take in a child.” Bruce took a deep breath “more so, raise one…considering my own issues remain unsettled”

“But I knew I had to…I had to fix everything for you and this is not the life you deserved. I never wanted you to discover my alter ego but you were so smart and sneaky that you did” this earned Bruce a smile from Dick. _There it is, Dick Grayson’s smile._

“Fate had its way with us. And as you say, I can read you clearer than any poster written in a huge wall with huge fonts. I know, Dick. And I’m sorry if I’m not capable of saying it expressly but I” another deep breath “…I do care for you.”

That’s the closest thing to “I love you” Dick ever got from Bruce. He never would demand for more as his emotions are already flooding deep within him. He never heard Bruce so full of expressions. He always imagined this but not in this situation, _especially not in this situation._

“You made me laugh for the first time a week after you moved in and you know who’s the happiest person on Earth then?”

“Al” Dick answered surely.

“Correct,” then the Dynamic Duo both laugh, Dick letting out his signature laugh which gave comfort to Bruce. _Finally this was going well. It was not a wrong idea after all._

“I never thought I needed someone, Dick. I shut everyone from my life and never wanted to let anyone in. But you took down every single barrier I built ever since my parents died with just those sappy lines that you always come up with.”

“I had everything under control. I preferred to work alone.”

“I never thought I needed saving…” Bruce paused and looked straight at his partners’s blue eyes “until you came and saved me from myself.”

“So if you’re still worried about Richard, or anyone, not liking you…Think of how you turned the Batman’s life upside down. You brought sunshine to the dark night” Bruce ended with a smile. He was tensed a little as Dick’s expression was blank. He opened his mouth as if trying to say something but closed it again. _Was that too much?_ _Did he go overboard?_ Bruce was worried that it didn’t end well since Dick was not riding with it anymore. The boy just stared at him frenzied and out of words. Bruce was about to ignore everything and held the steering wheel planning to continue the drive until Dick reached for the seatbelt’s lock, unfastened it and hugged his mentor/guardian (let’s add father to the list of course.)

“I love you, Bruce.”

Bruce was shocked but he immediately returned the hug. “I…er”

“You don’t have to say it.” Dick understood and didn’t really mind.

“I want to…I love you too, chum” then Dick returned to his seat.

Bruce then continued driving.

Minutes after the emotional talk, the Boy Wonder finally initiated start a new conversation, “I do have a question, though.”

“Yeah?”

Dick grinned. He looked at Bruce and asked “How long did you practice that?”

“Actually, it came a little bit emotional than planned.” Dick chuckled. _There he is! Dick Grayson. His Dick Grayson. Finally back._

They arrived at the cemetery where a familiar Audi was parked. Beside it stood Tony dressed with his usual suit and glasses. Next to him Peter dressed with his usual science pun shirt, jeans and jacket.

“Finally” Tony stated. “You do know that I still have a meeting after this right?”

“Sorry, Uncle T. Something unplanned happened along the way” Dick said apologetically.

“I see” Tony lowered his glasses and sent a teasing look to Bruce.

“Duuuuuude!” Dick then walked toward Peter and the two teenagers do their super bros hand shake.

“You really have to do that?” Tony questioned.

“You and Uncle B should also have one” Peter answered.

“Come on. There they are” Richard followed his younger brother to the grave stone where Richard and Mary Parker was.

“Hey, Dad, hi, Mom” Peter greeted excitedly “I want you to meet someone” he then pushed Dick a little forward so that he’s closer to the gravestone than him.

“Uhm, hi?”

“This is Richard…Dad you probably know him, Mom, he’s my half brother”

“Yeah..but you can call me Dick..I’m more accustomed to that” Peter could tell how Dick was starting to feel more comfortable with what they’re doing.

Dick brushed his hair a little with his fingers and then continued…”You probably remember Mom…Mary...Mary Grayson, with all due respect, Mrs. Parker.” Peter then punched him lightly on the shoulder

“Aww” Dick complained at a Peter who was sending him a not-so-asterous look “What should I say? Dad loves Marys?” which earned him another punch..this time…harder.

“One more punch to your brother and no patrol for 2 weeks, Underoos.” Tony shouted from the car sounding like a dad who’s done with his sons fighting all the time.

“Anyway…I’m sorry about that.” Dick continued “I was raised as an acrobat with Mom and John Grayson whom I thought was my real father. We performed together as the Flying Graysons and I love every moment of it until in one tragic show in Gotham, a syndicate murdered them and left me orphaned. Bruce over there took me in and gave me a home… he became a father to me.”

Bruce heard these words from afar which made his heart skipped a beat. Dick was openly saying now how he feels about Bruce.

“Then we did a little Dynamic Duo thing, it’s no biggie…I just wanted to get justice to be served kind of what Petey pie here wanted” Dick put his arm around Peter and Peter tried to get away.

“Anyway, Bruce knows Uncle T there, who you might have met already. But Peter and I met at a nationals academic contest way before we were properly introduced.”

“We bonded a little until B found out about us being related. So it’s really a fiasco of events but it was worth it.” Dick then took a deep breath still staring at the freshly mowed grass above his dad’s tomb.

“Yeah, Dad. There’s still a Richard Parker alive and he vows to take care of Peter to every star in the galaxy.”

Peter then put his arms around Dick his heart melting with his brother’s words as the sunset silhouetted them.

Bruce and Tony again looked proudly at their boys who were taking small steps in dealing with the revelation. Tony then stretched his palm out to Bruce who in turn answered

“No”

“Come on, Brucey. A handshake would be cool”

“No”

*Batglare*

*Iron Man smirk*


	8. GITC

Dick felt his phone buzzed from his pocket. He ignored it at first knowing that it’s prohibited to use the phone during class and just noted to check it during the break time. When it finally arrived, he sat on his and Barbara’s usual spot as he waited for the red-head girl to join him for lunch. Before he could take a bite from his sandwich, he remembered that he was supposed to check his phone which he immediately did. He saw the message and it was from Peter which read:

“I’ll first meet you at the park at 3pm.”

Barbara asked “Who’s that?”

“Peter”

“Really, not that girl who casted a magic spell on you?”

“Aww, Is BG jealous?” Dick teased.

Barbara rolled her eyes and defended “What did he say?”

“Answer my question first,” Dick demanded with his bright blue eyes looking that they really want the answer.

Barbara just let out an annoyed sound and sent him a sharp look. “Okay, okay…I’ll stop” Dick said “but only if you stop saying that Zee casted a spell on me.”

“Why are you so love struck then?”

“Is there a right answer to that?” Dick smiled but Barbara was quick and grabbed his phone reading the message.

“I thought you have a super bro mission bonding time with Wally?”

“Yeah, but that’s at four. I don’t know why he wanted me to meet him earlier.” Dick said while scratching his head and looking at his phone, “Looks like I’m just gonna Zeta to NYC.”

The last school bell rang which sent Dick rushing to the nearest Zeta beam he can find to travel to New York and meet Peter. He didn’t bother changing into his suit thinking that his brother just wanted to grab a snack or something before they go on their super bro adventures. He went to the spot where Peter usually waits and was shocked as he saw Ned instead. Dick debated with himself as to whether he should speak to the other teen ager or just wait for Peter until 10 minutes lapsed and no Peter showed up. This made Dick understand the situation.

“Wrong sent…again.” he told himself smiling. He then walked to where Ned was sitting and greeted him.

“Hey, er, Ned, was it?” Dick went for a handshake but Ned was too shocked to return it.

“Oh my gosh! You’re Richard Grayson!” the younger lad stated as he dropped the papers he was holding.

Dick smiled at him, “The one and only.”

“Oh my gosh this is so cool!” Ned said looking at the papers and kneeling down to pick them up. He then went straight up and looked at Dick, “What are you doing here?”

“I actually don’t know either. I thought Peter wanted to meet here since that’s what he texted me earlier”

“Peter? You’re Peter’s half brother?”

“You’re right about that but keep it down big guy,” he wrapped his arm around Ned’s shoulder, “The media pips doesn’t know yet and we can’t give them a good scoop now.” It was a unanimous decision from their adoptive parents, Aunt May and the Parker boys not to publicize the revelation yet. As much as they don’t want people doing interviews here and there, the boys requested this so that they can enjoy their hang outs together without inviting much of the reporter’s attentions. _Nothing’s wrong with being friends right?_

“Where is he anyway?” Dick asked.

“Dunno, he was absent earlier and I went here to give him my notes.”

“Must have sent the text to me instead but let’s just wait for him.” Dick went on, “So, you want to grab some of those corn dogs? They smell nice?”

“Yeah, yeah…let’s go get one” The two boys then bought some corn dogs and some soda and went back to where they were seated.

“How does it feel to be Bruce Wayne’s son?” Ned asked.

“I don’t know if there is an exact word for it but it’s huge..an honor like you know…like how it feels being Spidey’s guy in the chair.”

“You know about that? That’s so awesome.” Ned said with all his excitement beaming from his body language “Peter told you?”

Dick smirked, “Nah, I kinda figured it out.”

“Oh my gosh you’re so cool!”

“Nah, you are, dude!” Dick then went for a fist bump which Ned followed without a second thought.

They talked about Star Wars and how boring school can be sometimes. They also talked about pranks and other things they did with Peter. Ned was just surprised that he’s talking to a big celebrity from another city. He has known for a while because Peter told him that he found out he had a brother and that it’s kind of confidential as he was a renowned person and that he’ll tell the dets later.

“Err, Richard” Ned asked hesitantly.

“It’s Dick for my brother’s GITC.”

“Woah, that’s so cool. I should just call myself that.”

“Since this is just a rare opportunity, can I ask a favour?”

“Anything.”

“I really love Robin, the Boy Wonder, and asked my mom to buy me some of his merch when she was on a business trip to Gotham. I have this poster back home which I really would like him to sign. Can you—”

Dick cut his sentence with, “Ask him to sign it?”

“Yeah…yeah, I mean if it’s okay with him and if they do those kinds of stuff in Gotham. Peter and some of the Avengers do it here but I don’t know if it’s the same in your place. You know, maybe Batman doesn’t like those kinds of things and it doesn’t really have to be right away and you don’t have to come all the way here. You can just give it to Peter.”

“Sure” Dick answered with a reassuring smile on his face. He felt how Ned was nervous talking to him about it. They don’t really do those kinds of things, knowing Batman, but he’s sure they can make an exception. After all, this is Ned and he’s been a great help for both Peter Parker and Spider-man.

“Really?”

“Of course, but I need to talk to Bruce to make arrangements first.”

Ned’s energy died down a little and Dick could say that he was embarrassed, “Hey, it’s no big! Don’t worry about it. Peter asked the same.”

Ned still didn’t know what to say so Dick continued, “If you want, I can also ask him for Batman’s signature.”

“You can do that?”

“Technically, Bruce can.” then Dick let out his signature laugh

“Oh my, I’ll just get it from our house.”

“I’ll just get you another one. They’re bringing out a limited edition Dynamic Duo golden poster next week so I’ll just ask Bruce to Bruce his way to this.”

“This is just so…so sick”

“Hey, as I said, anything for the GITC. Plus, I also want to get one.”

* * *

The web slinger looked impatiently at his watch. What happened to Dick? He was never late for patrol plus Al said he went straight to the Zeta beams after school. Suddenly, Wally appeared behind him saying “Dick’s late?” in disbelief.

“Yeah, I contacted Agent A already. He said he already left Gotham an hour ago.”

“Where could he be?”

Peter was supposed to reply but he was interrupted by an alert from Karen, “Gang fight 5 blocks away from your location.”

“On it.” Peter answered as he shot a web and Wally ran after him.

“Seriously, dudes? Isn’t it too early for a gang fight?” Wally commented disarming the gangsters who were carrying blunt weapons and then making space for Peter to web them to the walls of the alley.

“Robbery at Unimart” Karen again alerted.

“Robbie’s missing all the fun” Wally again remarked as he and the wall crawler made their way to the said location.

“You’re right about that, FC” Peter agreed. They arrived at the store and saw six masked thieves pointing their guns at the store owner and some civilians already holding the money from the cash register.

“Is he ditching us?” Peter asked shooting a web and kicking one baddie to the wall of the store

“I believe not, he’s been excited about this day when we see each other at the mountain. Still thinking of a name we should call our team.” Wally answered circling around the bad guys and getting the money bags

“He wanted us to be a team?” he continued as he returned the cash back to the owner and said to the old man “I believe, this is yours, sir.”

“It’s Kid flash!” one kid inside shouted.

“Could he be with Uncle B?” Peter questioned as he webbed the men’s guns and pulled it

“Nah, he told Batsy about it weeks ago. This day was already an appointment for us.” Wally answered carrying the civilians away from the direction of the bullet being fired by one of the thieves.

They took down the bad guys as they waited for the police to arrive on the scene of the crime.They stood by in front of the store when Karen said: Incoming call from super bro.

Peter answered: “Dude, where are you?”

“Here with your GITC.” Dick answered from the other end of the line

“GITC? What’s that?”

“Guy in the chair, duh”

“Ned? What are you doing with him?”

“You’re the one who texted me to go here, genius.”

“Ah, right it was supposed to be for him but I cancelled on him.”

“Apparently, he only read that after we ate corn dogs. I’m sorry I’m on my way.”

“Okay, okay. My bad. just get right here at once. Wally and I already handled two crimes already.” then he hang up.

“Who’s Ned?” asked Wally.

“My best friend”

“And this GITC? Never heard of it.”

“Still Ned, my guy in the chair.”

“Cool. Your best pal is like the Dynamic Duo’s Agent A?”

“You got that right.”

“How did he know about the secret ID?”

Peter blushed a moment reminiscing the epic identity reveal, but this is Wally, he can be trusted with even the most embarrassing moment in life, “Well, Aunt May allowed him to stay in my room one night and my backpack containing my civies was stolen so I just went to the apartment dressed in my suit. I didn’t notice him sitting in my bed as I crawled on the ceiling and then he saw me.”

Wally laughed out loud. “That’s so not cool, dude.”

“That’s the big identity reveal to your best pal?”

“Yeah, well how about you? How did you know each other’s secret ID” Peter asked the red head.

“Mine’s not really with a twist, ya know Batsy’s ways. He knew the League’s identity before they even formed the JLA so Bats already knows me even before I became Kid Flash.”

“And Robin?” the wall crawler asked.

“That’s a long story”

“Let’s go to that roof top while waiting for him.”

“Cool, I’ll tell you there.”

The two young heroes find their most comfortable spot where they can talk freely about it

“So?” Peter said curiously.

“As you know, we knew each other even before the Team was formed. Well by “knew”, I meant as sidekicks—me and Rob and Speedy and Aqualad. But Rob never really revealed his true ID since it was Batman’s express order and I never dared to ask really since B really scares me that time.”

“Then?”

“Then we had this weird mission which triggered all our deepest and darkest fears courtesy of Scarecrow. Mine was really about my parents and my constant lack of confidence in myself which I tend to hide by being cool and all. But that just rekindled every traumatic experience. I had nightmares that night when Rob rushed in my room to comfort me.” Wally took a deep breath, “I told him the mission’s effect on me and how I felt useless crying in front of a boy who was younger than I and seeking affirmation.”

“Your bro did not even hesitate. He reached for his dark shades and removed it in front of me revealing his ID. And with that, I can say that I’m not who my fear says I am since the Boy Wonder trusted me on this blatantly disobeying Batsy’s order”

Peter felt a warm feeling inside him, his brother and Wally’s friendship is really brotherly for Dick to go this far, “Wow. That’s really something.”

“Yeah, that’s why I never doubted myself ever since.”

“What did I miss?” Rob then showed up to where the two other young heroes were seated.

“Like everything.” Wally answered.

The three heroes then spent the whole night taking down bad guys and having the time of their lives. When they all got home, Pete called Dick.

“Seriously, bro, an autograph?”

“What, do you also want one?” Dick responded laughing.

“You told that to Ned!”

“What am I supposed to say?” Dick said trying to hold his laugh, “He asked for it.”

“And you put on an act?” Peter said in the most serious and disappointed tone he can but it still made his brother laugh.

“Hey, it’s not my fault B still didn’t want to tell Ned. You can talk to him though.”

“Anyhow, I’ll bring the poster tomorrow. See ya, Petey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these four dorks so much. 
> 
> To the amazing readers of this fic, I am beyond grateful for your support. I am now planning to write more about the Super Bros and how they interact with the other characters from both Marvel and DC. What do you think? If you have suggestions on characters you want them to interact with, just comment 'em down. 
> 
> Keep feeling the aster.


End file.
